


Taking Drugs Washed Down With Wine

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Taking Drugs Washed Down With Wine

Remus looked grimly from the painkillers to the wine and back again. Shrugging, he put a handful of the former in his mouth, picked up the wine bottle, and washed the whole lot down with one swallow. He considered the possibility that the combination might kill him and realised that the idea filled him more with hope than fear. He found it hard to care much one way or the other.

When the doorbell rang, it was instinct, not interest, that let him to open it, bottle still in hand. Severus Snape stood on the doorstep.

“Come to gloat?” asked Remus drearily.

James dead. Peter dead. Sirius in Azkaban. All Severus’s dreams come true.

Snape said nothing, and Remus stepped back to allow him in. What did it matter – now?

They had been enemies, they had been lovers, they had been cold acquaintances. The one thing they had never been was friends.

“Professor Dumbledore informed me I’d find you here,” said Severus.

Remus closed the door and leaned against it.

“He was right. Happy Christmas, Severus.” He took another swig of wine.

“As cowardly as ever, I see,” Snape remarked dispassionately.

“As you say.”

“And you’re morning what precisely?” he demanded cruelly. “A braggart, a liar and an idiot. Surely they’re not much to miss?”

Remus would have accepted with indifference any insults thrown at him. To hear his friends so described was different. With a spurt of anger, he punched Snape, the wine spilling over both of them as he lurched forward. Then, for the first time since the tragedy, he cried. And Severus, unusually gentle, said

“You had to feel something, Remus;” and left.


End file.
